


12 Mistakes

by WrathfulNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Decided to post it here just so I wont lose the file, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrathfulNeko/pseuds/WrathfulNeko
Summary: Something was wrong. The side effects were showing more and more and he was afraid. He forgot parts of his day almost all the time, names were being forgotten along with research. He noticed that his sweat and tears were coming out dark. At first he assumed some ink must've fallen on his eye, but no matter how much he cleaned it never worked out. Something inside him was different and he didn't like that. He was afraid, and he wanted to stop, but it was too late to do that now. He kept going.





	12 Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory to a roleplay I made on discord. All characters belong to me. Sinornis knows who these people are. Not gonna give any explanations but if anyone wants to know more about the universe of this story go on and comment

1  
Joseph Bendon was excited to begin a new project. He has been studying ways to aprimorate his control over ink and it's properties, and now was time to put it to the test. With a big smile on his face he does everything he knows he's supposed to. A small circle full of runes and occult symbols was drawn with chalk on the ground, and on it was a bowl full of ink. It's time.   
He uses his powers to shape the ink in the form of a doll, very similar to one of his characters, Angie P.ink. As he starts chanting the ink becomes more and more solid, but something goes wrong and he loses control of it. The doll melts back to pure ink and he is forced to put it back in the bowl. Failure. It was alright though, this was the first test and he had a lot to do before he could create what he really wanted. For now, he must figure out what went wrong.   
2  
Yet another failure, but he was making progress. He must have done something different though, because after finishing he had a headache like nothing he experienced before. Even Kena was worried about him. He didn't think much of it, instead continuing on his research.   
It was not a complete failure, if he were to be honest with himself. He did manage to solidify the ink enough for it not to melt back, but the doll that now sat on his office's table was far from the mold he intended to use. It looked like someone half melted the little angel and threw him inside a bottle of ink. It was pitch black, with no arms, legs, and only had one eye. But at least it was something. He knew that in no time he'd be able to finally create something good. Something living.  
3  
The migraine did not go away for weeks. Joseph had to go to a hospital because of it instead of continuing his project. He was prescribed some painkillers that honestly worked more for knocking him out then to alleviate the pain. Kena was worried about him and made him stay home until he felt better. Instead of resting, he continued reading the old books that were passed down to every generation of his family. He finds an old book with a tale about the Bendons and smiles. What a silly idea, that they could possibly descend from demons. No, that would be absurd, although he could not deny that something about his lineage was not fully human, taking that no one else seemed able to control these elements like they did. He even tried to teach Maryanne once, but nothing happened. He puts the book back on the shelf and goes to sleep. Tomorrow he would go back to work  
4  
Progress, finally! Kena walked in on him during one of his attempts, which somehow caused it to go right. He now had a perfect doll of Angie P.ink sitting on his desk. Now all he needed was to figure out what caused it to go right. Perhaps he needed to think or see the person Angie was inspired by? He tries a few more times and ends up with more figurines than he knew what to do with. Maybe he could sell them. Kids like toys, right?   
With good news, however, bad news always follow. He really thought he was finally getting over his thing for Kena, but he was wrong. He knew Kena didn't think of him like that. He was his brother for fucks sake! But he couldn't help but love him anyways. He knew he had no chance, which is why he was doing his best to forget about that, but it seemed like the most he tried the harder it got to get over him. Maybe if he tells him and gets rejected it will be easier, but Jo doesn't want to ruin the friendship he has with Kena. The brotherhood they have. He loves him, and he's content with hiding that as long as Kena is happy.   
5  
Joseph was stressed. For some reason his cartoons weren't as successful as they used to be a year ago. He blamed that Disney man, who admittedly had better ideas than him. But still, he didn't want to give up on his dream. The studio was still very new, there was room for improvement, which is why he decided to start a new project. They were going to make a movie. An hour long special episode of Angie P.ink. If everything went right it would be the perfect opportunity for the studio to rise and for them to get more money so no one would have to be fired.   
He knew he had no way to hire new animators, though, so he would have to improvise. He gathered anyone who could draw and asked who would be willing to help with this project. To his relief almost everyone agreed. Maryanne and Marshall were working extra hard to manage the music department with Kena having to work both as a VA and as an animator but they knew it was for the greater good. Everything would be alright.  
6  
Ding dong, he was wrong. Even with everyone working double, it still wasn't enough. He needed to go back to his original project, it was absolutely necessary for it to work in order for the movie to continue being made. If all went right they'd have a real Angie P.ink in no time, which meant they'd have to only animate other things while he performed live and they recorded it.   
After weeks of trying and trying and failing and failing everyone could notice that something was very wrong with Jo. He was constantly stressed out to the point of yelling at anyone who dared to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. More than that he barely slept anymore no matter how much his brother tried to help him slow down. To make things worse he was forgetting things here and there, he blamed being sleep deprived for that.   
To make things worse for him, he was starting to realize some of his experiments were leaving him with visible side effects. He was obviously paler, and his hair for some reason was growing way faster than normal, along with the fact that he always, always, smelled like ink nowadays. It was getting annoying, but it was nothing he couldn't live with as long as he had deodorant.  
7   
He was not okay. Joseph was at the hospital again, this time due to fainting at work and falling down the stairs. He broke a leg, fan-fuckin-tastic. To make matters worse he couldn't stop thinking about Kena. It was more of an obsession than love at this point, and no matter what he did he couldn't get rid of it.  
But hey maybe he wanted him too? What other reason could possibly be for Kena to always be so worried about him? It's not like anything really bad had happened yet. Yeah, that's right, he was fine. He could do that. He's going to tell him what he's feeling, and they'd get together, right? It was a perfect plan, and then they'd be able to work at the studio properly and Kena would help him with his Angie project. It will be great! Wonderful! Amazing! Perfect! It HAD to be perfect.   
8  
How dare he. How dare he reject him like that, like he's nothing! Like he doesn't fucking matter. He knew what he felt for him, so why didn't Kena just go with the goddamn plan and date him?! He would pay for that. He was no longer welcome at the studio nor at home. No, he didn't need him anyways. Good luck trying to find another job.  
Maybe burning it all was a bad idea, but what was done was done, and he was too angry to care. He needed to focus on his project. Maryanne could voice Angie, she already did that every now and then when Kena lost his voice anyways so whatever.  
Soon it wouldn't matter. Soon he would have the real Angie there and he would no longer need a voice actor. He locked himself in his office and went back to work. He wouldn't stop until he got it right. He didn't need to stop. He wasn't hungry anyways, or tired, he didn't need that. All he needed was to finish the goddamn project. It was all that mattered. Fuck Kena, he was useless anyways, no one liked him anyways. Not even he. He didn't need him. He was better off without him.  
9  
Turns out that Kena did more work than he thought he did, and not having him there was costing him a lot. The movie was a failure after all, as he didn't have the resources necessary to fix everything. They were back to their old schedule of making cartoons. To make things worse some of his employees decided to quit, not happy with how things were going they decided to search for better jobs. He couldn't really blame them.   
He was making progress in his project though, and that was very good. He had finally managed to make a person sized Angie P.ink doll, fully articulated and all. Next step would be to give it enough life for it to be able to move. He was excited. This would be revolutionary.  
10  
Something was wrong. The side effects were showing more and more and he was afraid. He forgot parts of his day almost all the time, names were being forgotten along with research. He noticed that his sweat and tears were coming out dark. At first he assumed some ink must've fallen on his eye, but no matter how much he cleaned it never worked out. Something inside him was different and he didn't like that. He was afraid, and he wanted to stop, but it was too late to do that now. He kept going, but decided to leave the project aside and focus on his studio, which was almost going bankrupt at this point.  
Joseph was afraid he would have to close the doors of this place forever, but with time he accepted that there was no way he could possibly continue with all this. He gathered all of his employees and helped them find jobs just in case it was really the end.  
11  
Everyone was gone. The building was still his but everyone was gone. It was over, and yet he felt that he had to finish this project properly, even if he had to die trying. He took a deep breath and gathered every book, every piece of his research, and some other things that he would need for the last part of this story of his. He locked all doors of the studio and started working.   
He's not sure how long it was until he was sitting on a circle full of runes. A bowl of ink in front of him within a circle similar to his own, a line connecting the two. Unlike the first time, he had runes marking every part of his body. He was ready to put his mind and soul into this project, and if everything went right something wonderful would happen. He starts chanting.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nothing. Nothing happens, not even the ink wants to obey him anymore. It was over, there was nothing he could possibly do to change that. He's ready to step outside the circle and leave all of this behind when he feels a terrible pain all over his body. Wherever the runes touched felt like it was burning, melting. He couldn't make it stop. He screams as he falls to the ground, the pain being too much for him to handle. The ink in front of him rises and rises, he looks up and it attacks him, getting inside his body through every entrance it could find. His nose, tear ducts, ears, mouth, pores, everything was being constantly attacked as he felt himself burn from the inside out. It stops, but the runes bring the pain back as he feels and sees himself start to melt. First his skin, then muscles, he feels himself being torn apart bit by bit and he could do nothing about it. Blood and ink surrounded him and he wasn't sure which one was which, even his bones were gradually dissolving into the mix. His legs first, then arms, torso, how is he even still alive? Was this punishment for trying to play God? He swears he won't ever do this again, but it's too late. He can't breathe, and soon he can't see nor hear himself scream. All he knows is pain as he feels himself melt into whatever he was becoming now. He was aware of every single part of his body being destroyed as he cried for help. He couldn't even find out if someone heard him, as he was completely blind, deaf and perhaps even mute. After what feels like hours he passes out from the pain as the last of his brain is destroyed. All that is left of Joseph Bendon is a puddle of gore and ink.  
12  
Somehow he wakes again. He feels strange, numb yet at the same time aware of all of him. Nothing felt right. He tries to stand up but can't at first. After many tries, he finally manages to, only to be hit by a wave of dizziness he did not expect. His body feels wrong. Like his insides and outside are constantly changing places. He looks around and he's still in the studio.  
What was he doing here again? Right, his project. Did he finish it? He looks around and tries to remember anything, but the last he knows was finishing to draw the runes on his body. Speaking of it, why did he feel so light yet so heavy at the same time? Why was everything so cold? He looks down at himself and screams. This couldn't be right. When the hell did this happen? He looked like a monster. Pure, liquid ink was what his body consisted of now, and he didn't even want to see his own face in a mirror, in fear of what he might see. He tries to move again, but can't, he has no legs or arms, just a shapeless body made of constantly dripping ink. Still, he persists on trying to at least take a few steps. Hours pass but gradually he gets the hang of moving himself once again. It's slow and painful at first but it gets better.  
Not for the first time, Jo didn't knew what to do about his situation. He couldn't exactly go home like that. Just the time it would take to get there would already make it so several people saw him, and he knew for a fact that humanity was afraid of anything that didn't look like them, and right now he looked anything but human. He wonders if Kena would know what to do, but knows there's no way to contact him. Even if he had, he's sure he must hate him by now. He fucked up, and it was no one's fault but himself. He ruined everything for everyone.   
Time passes like this, he's not sure how long but probably years. He had time to learn to be fast again, and even found out about a few things he could do now that he was no longer solid. He could melt into a puddle, and store things inside his own body without causing any damage to it. It would be incredible if not for the fact that he had no way to share any of this with anyone. He misses having a proper life, but had already accepted that this would never happen again.  
Or so he thought until two demons decided to explore his studio for things to take home with them.


End file.
